princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
List of The New Prince of Tennis Chapters
The New Prince of Tennis chapters This is the sequel to The Prince of Tennis. It began serialization on March 4, 2009 and is still ongoing. The series is alternatively called The Prince of Tennis II. Volume List Volume 1 *Golden Age 001: The Prince Returns Home (帰ってきた王子様, "Kaette kita Ōjisama") *Golden Age 002: The True Strength of the Middle Schoolers (中学生の実力, "Chūgakusei no jitsuryoku") *Golden Age 003: The True Strength of the High Schoolers (高校生の実力, "Kōkōsei no jitsuryoku") *Golden Age 004: The Extermination of Momoshiro's Demons (桃太郎の鬼退治, "Momotarō no oni taiji") *Golden Age 005: Momoshiro's Determination (桃城の決意, "Momoshiro no ketsui") *Golden Age 006: Attacking Your Comrade (同士討ち, "Dōshi uchi") *Golden Age 007: Surmounting the Harsh Trials (荷酷な試練を乗り越えろ, "Ni koku na shiren o norikoero") Volume 2 *Golden Age 008: Emperor vs Child of God (Opening Act) (皇帝VS神の子（前編）, "Kōtei VS Shin no Ko (Zenpen)") *Golden Age 009: Emperor vs Child of God (Final Act) (皇帝VS神の子（後編）, "Kōtei VS Shin no Ko (Kōhen)") *Golden Age 010: Those Chosen by their Captains (Opening Act) (部長の選択（前編）, "Buchō no Sentaku (Zenpen)") *Golden Age 011: Those Chosen by their Captains (Final Act) (部長の選択（後編）, "Buchō no Sentaku (Kōhen)") *Golden Age 012: Lost Children (迷子, "Maigo") *Golden Age 013: Encounter (遭遇, "Sōgū") *Golden Age 014: The Preface to Battle (戦いの序章, "Tatakai no Joshō") *Golden Age 015: Successive Winners (勝者続々, "Shōsha Zokuzoku") *Golden Age 016: Winners and Losers (勝者、そして敗者…, "Shōsha, Soshite Haisha") Volume 3 *Golden Age 017: The Losers Crawl On Up (這い上がれ負け組！) *Golden Age 018: Heaven Or Hell (天国か地獄か) *Jitaku 1 - Morning at the House of Atobe *Jitaku 2 - Morning at the House of Sanada *Golden Age 019: Starting from Zero (ゼロからのスタート, "Zero kara no Sutāto") *Golden Age 020: Sudden Death Match (サドンデスマッチ, "Sadon Desu Matchi") *Golden Age 021: Special Mission (特別任務, "Supesharu Misshon") *Golden Age 022: Naive Trap (甘いワナ, "Amai Wana") *Golden Age 023: Sports Man Hunt (Opening Act) (スポーツマン狩り（前編), "Supōtsu Man Gari (Zenpen)") *Golden Age 024: Sports Man Hunt (Final Act) (スポーツマン狩り（後編), "Supōtsu Man Gari (Kōhen)") *Golden Age 025: Transformation (変化, "Henka") *Golden Age 026: Revolution (革命, "Kakumei") Volume 4 *Golden Age 27: The Opening Gate (開かれた門, "Hirakareta Mon") *Golden Age 28: The Mysterious Relationship between Oni and the Middle Schoolers (鬼と中学生の不思議な関係, "Oni to Chūgakusei no Fushigina Kankei") *Golden Age 29: Team Shuffle (総入れ替え戦, "Chīmu Shaffuru") *Golden Age 30: Gravestone (墓標, "Bahyō") *Golden Age 31: The Cross’ Oath (十字架の誓い, "Jūjika no Chikai") *Golden Age 32: Forbidden Devil Mode (悪魔化禁止令, "Debiruka Kinshirei") *Golden Age 33: GOLD *Golden Age 34: Angel Mode (天使化, "Anjeruka") *Golden Age 35: Decisive Battle between the Seigaku Captains! (青学部長対決！, "Seigaku buchou taiketsu!") *Golden Age 36: Wish (願い, "Negai") Volume 5 *Golden Age 37: Farewell Tezuka Kunimitsu (さらば手塚国光, "Saraba Tezuka Kunimitsu") *Golden Age 38: One Step Ahead... (一歩先へ．．．, "Ippo Saki he...") *Golden Age 39: Evolution (進化, "Shinka") *Golden Age 40: Trusting Too Much (過信, "Kashin") *Golden Age 41: Process (過程, "Katei") *Golden Age 42: Breaking One's Pride (打ち砕だかれた自尊心, "Uchi Kudakareta Puraido") *Golden Age 43: Atobe Kingdom (跡部王国, "Atobe Kingudamu") *Golden Age 44: To Tie-Break (タイブレークへ, "Taiburēku he") *Golden Age 45: Struggle (持久戦, "Jikyūsen") *Golden Age 46: The Promise Is Finally Fulfilled (約束は果たされる為にある, "Yakusoku wa hatasareru tameni aru") *Golden Age 47: Gate (開門, "Kaimon") Volume 6 *Golden Age 48: The Return of the Losers (負け組の帰還, "Makegumi no Kikan") *Golden Age 49: The Prince of Pillow Fighting (枕投げの王子様, "Makuranage no Ōjisama") *Golden Age 50: VS The Overseas Expedition Group (VS海外遠征組, "Bāsazu Kaigaigumi") *Golden Age 51: Those Known to the World (世界を知った者達, "Sekai wo shittamonotachi") *Golden Age 52: The Revolution Begins (革命始動, "Kakumei Shidou") *Golden Age 53: Those who began to move (動き出した奴等, "Ugokidashita Yatsura") *Golden Age 54: Counterattack of the Black Jersey Brigade (黒ジャージ軍団の逆襲, "Kurojāji Gundan no Gyakushū") *Golden Age 55: Appearance of the Star Performer (真打ちの登場, Shinuchi no Toujou") *Golden Age 56: The Fear of Vanishing (消失の恐怖, "Banisshu no Kyōfu") *Golden Age 57: Sniper (狙撃, "Sogeki") *Golden Age 58: Reflection (鏡像, "Kyōzō") Volume 7 *Golden Age 59: The Insurmountable Wall (高すぎる壁, "Takasugiru kabe") *Golden Age 60: Promise (約束, "Yakusoku") *Golden Age 61: Counterattack of the Revolutionary Brigade (革命軍団の咆哮, "Kakumei gundan no hōkō") *Golden Age 62: Conquer (攻略, "Kōryaku") *Golden Age 63: 108th Level Hadōkyū (佰八式波動球, "Hyakuhachi Shiki Hadōkyū") *Golden Age 64: Farewell, strong Middle Schoolers (さらば強き中学生, "Saraba tsuyoki chūgakusei") *Golden Age 65: Upset Victory (番狂わせ, "Bankuruwase") *Golden Age 66: To Tomorrow (明日へ, "Ashita he") *Golden Age 67: Their Thoughts (それぞれの胸中 "Sorezore no Kyōchū") *Golden Age 68: Reunion (再会 "Saikai") Volume 8 *Golden Age 69: The Night Before the Decisive Battle (決戦前夜 "Kessen Zenya") *Golden Age 70: The Ultimate Army - 10 Geniuses (最強軍団Genious10 "Saikyō gundan Genious10") *Golden Age 71: Illusion Pair Combo (幻のダブルスペア "Maboroshi no Daburusu Pea") *Golden Age 72: Infinity is Closest to Me (限りなく本物へ "Kagirinaku Honmono he") *Golden Age 73: Just a Little Bit More Power (あと少しの力 "Ato sukoshi no Chikara") *Golden Age 74: Abnormality (異変 "Ihen") *Golden Age 75: Shameful Insight (醜態 "Shūtai") *Golden Age 76: If It's Tezuka (手塚なら "Tezuka nara") *Golden Age 77: Something Lost (失ったもの "Ushinatta mono") Volume 9 *Golden Age 78: Dream Doubles (幻のダブルス "Maboroshi no Daburusu") *Golden Age 79: A Losing Goal (負けというゴール "Make to Iu Gōru") *Golden Age 80: Unexpected Ambush (思わぬ伏兵 "Omowanu Fukuhei") *Golden Age 81: A Yell that Can't Be Heard (届かめ叫び "Todokame Sakebi") *Golden Age 82: A Proof of Winning (勝者の証 "Shōsha no Akashi") *Golden Age 83: Sudden Change (紙一重 "Kamihitoe") *Golden Age 84: The ideal Doubles (理想のダブルス "Risou no Daburusu") *Golden Age 85: Request (リクエスト "Rikuesto") *Golden Age 86: Motto (モットー "Mottō") *Golden Age 87: Successful Deal (成功ディール Seikō dīru) *Golden Age 88: The Truth Behind the Betrayal (裏切りの真相 Uragiri no Shinsō) *Golden Age 89: Marui's Willpower (マルイの自制心 Marui no Jiseishin) Volume 10 *Golden Age 90: Giving gum to the Hitman *Golden Age 91: Wild Awakening *Golden Age 92: Catch The Pole *Golden Age 93: Oni's Story *Golden Age 94: Byoudoin vs Oni (Part 1) *Golden Age 95: Byoudoin vs Oni (Part 2) Volume 11 *Golden Age 96: A Demon...Once More! *Golden Age 97: Conclusion of the Off-Court Battle! *Golden Age 98: Seeking Even Greater Heights *Golden Age 99: Golden Tennis *Golden Age 100: Emperor X Monster *Golden Age 101: Akutsu's Withdrawal *Golden Age 102: Lucky or Unlucky *Golden Age 103: Each and Every Fate *Golden Age 104: The 1st String's Pace *Golden Age 105: Nitouryuu Ohmagari Ryuuji *Golden Age 106: Karma *Golden Age 107: Black Aura Volume 12 *Golden Age 108: Nothing *Golden Age 109: Look Over There *Golden Age 110: Our Own Revolation *Golden Age 111: Double Clutch *Golden Age 112: Their Past *Golden Age 113: Big Brother and Little Brother *Golden Age 114: Orange *Golden Age 115: Reminiscence *Golden Age 116: Abuse *Golden Age 117: The Top *Golden Age 118: Into The Divine Path Of The Asura *Golden Age 119: The Struggle For Life Or Death Volume 13 *Golden Age 120: Supreme Ruler *Golden Age 121: Awakening At The Time Of Death *Golden Age 122: Determination *Golden Age 123: The Strong *Golden Age 124: To Our Future *Golden Age 125: Samurai *Golden Age 126: Camp Eviction *Golden Age 127: A Brief Calm *Golden Age 128: Fortune Slips *Golden Age 129: Invitation Volume 14 *Golden Age 130: Those Who Lead the Way *Golden Age 131: The Head Coach Appears *Golden Age 132: Baptism *Golden Age 133: The 14th Man *Golden Age 134: Ryoma Goes Forth *Golden Age 135: The Path Straight to Being a Pro *Golden Age 136: The Horrifying Akuto Meshi *Golden Age 137: The Grand Pickup Battle! The Spirit of the Japanese Boys Tennis is Here!! Volume 15 *Golden Age 138: *Golden Age 139: *Golden Age 140: *Golden Age 141: *Golden Age 142: Databooks *New Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 0.5 *New Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 10.5 See Also *List of The Prince of Tennis chapters *List of The Prince of Tennis Perfect Edition Volumes *List of The Prince of After School Chapters *List of The Prince of Tennis Pairpuri Volumes Category:Lists